It is generally known to provide a position sensor, such as for an aircraft. Such conventional position sensors provide signals representative of the physical position of a “flight control surface” of the aircraft. An exemplary flight control surface includes an aileron used to control rolling and banking movements of the aircraft. Such conventional position sensors are typically located outside the main body or pressure envelope of the aircraft. Hence, such conventional position sensors (e.g. located on the wings of the aircraft) are subject to extreme environmental stress including electrical phenomena such as lightning and high intensity radiated fields (“HIRF”), as well as temperature, vibration, moisture, dirt, etc. Such conventional position sensors have several disadvantages including that they are intrinsically analog (i.e. include an electrical circuit having an output that is proportional to the input) and are adversely affected by electrical noise interference.
Accordingly, there is a need for a position sensor that is mechanically and electrically robust. There is also a need for a position sensor that is relatively precise. There is also a need for a position sensor that is electrically passive and resists signal degradation. There is also a need for a position sensor that provides in digital form a signal representative of a physical position of a flight control surface of the aircraft. Yet further, there is a need for a position sensing system having one or more of these or other advantageous features.